Holiday Love
by SweetFlowerChild370
Summary: It's Shane and Mitchie's first Christmas as a married couple. What surprises does Mitchie have in store for her new husband? Fluffy oneshot, and my first fanfic, so please be nice! Sequel will be up soon!
1. Chapter 1

Holiday Love, A Camp Rock fanfic

Mitchie and Shane are celebrating their first Christmas together, but what surprises does the new Mrs. Shane Gray have in store? My first fanfic, so please be nice!!

December 24, 2013

The Gray Household

"No, Shane, the angel goes on TOP of the tree, not . . . ugh!" Mitchie Gray sighed, completely frustrated with her husband of 6 months, Shane Gray.

"What!? I thought you put the angel anywhere on the tree but the top, Mitch!" Shane said with an obvious hint of frustration in his voice. He carefully stepped down from the step ladder, and walked over to Mitchie.

"Why are you always yelling at me, Mitch? You could have just mentioned that the angel went on the top of the tree, instead of almost yelling at me!" he spoke calmly to her.

"I'm sorry Shane. I haven't been myself lately, and I always blame you. Why don't we go and make dinner, finish the tree, and hen go to sleep? Sound good?" she asked, as they sat on the couch cuddling.

"Yep. Let's just order in. The usual?" he asked, already heading for the phone.

"Yeah, oh and can you ask them for spinach sauce for the pizza crust, please?" she asked, as Shane's eyes widened. "Spinach sauce? On pizza? Eww, Mitch, I don't want to know" he said, placing the order, before hanging up the phone.

"Okay, it should be here in 25 minutes. Should we finish the tree, or do you just want to sing to Christmas Carols?" he asked as he sat back down on he couch. He felt his shoulder get heavy, looking over to see Mitchie resting her had on his shoulder.

"Christmas Carols, definitely! Oh, put on Rockin' Little Christmas, babe, please?" she asked, pulling the puppy dog pout, knowing Shane would give in. (A/N: Rockin Little Christmas is my fave Christmas album. Best ever!)

Mitchie and Shan danced around to Rocking Around the Christmas Tree, Feed the World, and even slow danced to Merry Christmas Darling. After many more songs, their pizza arrived.

They ate their pizza, finished decorating the tree (and Shane finally placed the angel in her rightful place!), got their pajamas on, and snuggled up on the couch and watched A Christmas Miracle.

"Hey Shane?" Mitchie asked towards the end of the film.

"Yeah babe?" he answered from above her head, as Mitchie had her face snuggled into the crook of his neck.

"Do you want kids?" she asked, slightly nervous he would jump up at any moment.

"Yeah, of course. Soon, hopefully. Why do you ask?" he asked her. The movie was at the end, where the new baby was reunited with his family, after being kidnapped on Christmas Day.

"Because I had a doctor's appointment yesterday. Remember how I snapped at you earlier, for not putting the angel in the right spot?" she asked. She was definitely gaining enough confidence now.

"Yeah, I remember. Are you saying that you're . . ." he started, but was cut off by the sweet cinnamon taste of Mitchie's lips. The kiss was not long enough, but was filled with passion.

"We're having a baby, Shane" Mitchie said to her husband, as tears started to for in her eyes.

"Wait, you're crying, why?" Shane asked, clearly worried.

"I'm just happy, Shane. I have waited my whole life to be a mom, and now, 23 years late, my second dream is finally coming true." She said, smiling as huge as ever.

"Wait, why second dream?" Shane asked, generally confused.

"Because, Shane Adam Gray, marrying you was my first dream, and being with you until the end of time, will be my last wish" she said, as tears appeared in Shane's eyes.

"I love you, Michelle Alyssa Gray, with all my heart" Shane said as they shared a passionate kiss.

"I love you too, Shane Adam Gay, more than you will ever truly know" she replied, stifling a yawn.

"Oh, and love his one, two. I can't wait until he or she is born. You will be an amazing mother, baby" he said, as Mitchie cuddled into him, and soon fell asleep.

Shane looked up at the clock, noticing that it was 11:00, and grabbed his wife gently, and carried her bridal style to their master bedroom. After pulling the bed sheets back, he gently laid her down. Crawling into the bed from the other side, he started to grab the covers, before noticing something.

Mitchie's stomach had a small protrusion to it. As Shane moved closer, he noticed it was their child, growing inside of her. She had begun to show, and he could not be happier.


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE!

**IMPORTANT NOTE!!**

**FOR ALL MY READERS, I AM TAKING A MUCH NEEDED BREAK. TODAY IS THE ANNIVERSARY THAT A BELOVED FAMILY PASSED OF CANCER!! I AM TAKING A PRE-LONGED BREAK, AND WILL RETURN IN A COUPLE MONTHS. I NEED TO GET SOME HELP WITH MY RE-OCCURRING CHRONIC DEPRESSION!!**

**I AM VERY SORRY, BUT I CANNOT DO THIS RIGHT NOW!! I HOPE YOU CAN ALL UNDERSTAND AND FORGIVE ME FOR THIS LATER!! I LOVE YOU ALL DEARLY, AND AM VERY SORRY!!**

**YOURS SINCERELY,**

**SWEETFLOWERCHILD370**

**~ASHLEY**


	3. IMPORTANT! MUST READ!

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE!!**_

_**Hello all my dedicated and loyal readers!! I have some bad news, and that is that my depression is getting worse. I have to give up writing for a while, and not just a week or two!! I am so sorry, and I didn't see this coming. Thankfully, my cousin, Jordan, is helping me through a lot of rough patches, so thank-you Jordan, and I love you so much!! **_

_**Again, everyone I am so terribly sorry. I appreciate that you all love my stories and look forward to reading them every chance you get, and that means everything to me!!**_

_**Thank-you so much to all of you who have been so patient and understanding!!**_

_**All my love everyone!!**_

_**SweetFlowerChild370, aka Ashley**_


	4. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE?

**IMPORTANT:** _** NASTY REVIEWS**_

_**HI EVERYONE!?**_

_**I RECEIVED **__**THIS **__**SICKENING EXCUSE AS A REVIEW, AND IT WILL NOT BE TOLLERATED EVER AGAIN!? IF I GET A MESSAGE LIKE THIS EVER AGAIN, I WILL REPORT THE PERSON AND HAVE YOUR PROFILE TERMINATED!?**_

"**Do you really expect your delusional and incoherent ramblings to be  
read? you fantasize that your  
tantrums and conniption fits could possibly be worth the $0.01  
worth of electricity used to send them? Your life is one big  
W.O.M.B.A.T. and your future doesn't look promising either. We need to  
trace your bloodline and terminate all siblings and cousins in order  
to cleanse humanity of your polluted genes. The good news is that no  
normal human would ever mate with you, so we won't have to go into the  
sewers in search of your git.**

You are so clueless that if you dressed in a clue skin, doused yourself  
in clue musk, and did the clue dance in the middle of a field of horny  
clues at the height of clue mating season, you still would not have a  
clue. If you were a movie you would be a double feature;  
_Battlefield_Earth_ and _Moron_Movies_II_. You would be out of focus."

_**NEVER AGAIN PEOPLE, AND I KNOW WHO DID THIS. I KNOW YOUR PROFILE NAME, AND ONE MORE MESSAGE LIKE THIS, I WILL EXPOSE YOU, AND HAVE YOUR PROFILE TERMINATED. THIS IS THREATENING **__**ME**__**, MY FAMILY ANDMY OWN WELL BEING!?**_

_**THIS IS NOT A SICK JOKE, AND I AM NOT KIDDING, I WILL REPORT YOU, OR ANYONE WHO **__**DARES**__** TO LEAVE A MESSAGE LIKE THIS!?**_

_**SINCERELY**_

_**THE AUTHOR**_

_**Aka SWEETFLOWERCHILD370**_


	5. ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE

**IMPORTANT:** _** NASTY REVIEWS**_

_**HI EVERYONE!**_

_**THE CYCLE IS CONTINUING, AND I HAVE NO DESIRE TO PLAY FRIENDLY. THE AUTHOR, **__cryingsilver__**, HAS ADMITTED TO HAVE HACKED AN ACCOUNT, AND IS DIRTY MINDED AND APPEARINGLY DANGEROUS. THIS PERSON IS AN **__OSAMA BIN LADDEN __**SUPPORTER, ALONG WITH TERRORISM, AND SEEMS TO THINK AUCTIONING OFF BODY PARTS IS A WAY OF FUN!?**_

_**TO THOSE WHO READ MY STORIES, PLEASE, FOR YOUR SAFETY, BLOCK THIS PERSON! I DO NOT TAKE THIS AS A JOKE, SO PLEASE FOLLOW THIS INSTRUCTION!?**_

_**AND PROTECT YOUR ACCOUNTS SO HE/SHE CANNOT HACK INTO IT!?**_

_**SINCERELY**_

_**THE AUTHOR**_

_**Aka SWEETFLOWERCHILD370**_


End file.
